21st November
by cypruseyes
Summary: A double date on amusement park turn out to be a little mess as someone unexpectedly coming along with them...


I planned to post this at Shiba's birthday but I guess it's not too late for me to post it today .

I made this story a year ago and I don't know what make me publish this all of the sudden (since I know my grammar is a bit mess and else), but anyway I tried and I hope you all could enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it *hides behind the wall

So anyway enjoy the story :)

XXX

"Eh?" Yun Saki looked at her friend's pretty face with rather surprised face, "Amusement park?"

"Yes," Mizushima Hisoka nodded smiling, "I had four tickets for us to go. Would you like to join me?"

The Hanegasaki was as alive as always. The students were chattering everywhere, chatting and laughing one another. Both the girls were walking through the school's hallway, talking before the next class coming.

"When?"

"This Sunday," Mizu giggled, "Come on Yun-san, this should going to be fun."

"Mizu-san, I didn't mind to go but..."

"Yes?"

"This Sunday..."

"You had appointment already?" Mizu looked disappointed all of the sudden.

"No! Not something like that! Just..." She felt her cheek burned with embarrassment.

"Yes?"

"Ehm..."

Well... It's not like she was already asking him to go with her. And also even if she invited him today, it would be too late. It's already Thursday after all...

"N-Nothing... Okay, I'll go with you," Yun finally smiled agreeing with her.

"Thank you, Yun-san," Mizu hugged her happily; "It would surely be a great day."

"Yes. Let's have fun all day long," Yun chuckled, "and how about the other two? Who will come with us?"

"I'm thinking... about someone we both know."

Was it her imagination or there was something glittered in her eyes? "There's nothing you'd worry about," Mizu giggled, washing the entire glint inside her eyes away, "I'll make sure they're coming with us."

"Eh? Who-?"

"Mizu-san, Yun-san," A voice called them, "the homeroom was about to begin."

"Ah, hai, Waka-sensei," Yun rushed toward her chemistry class, followed with Mizu that walking lightly behind her.

XXX

"Onechan!" Her younger sister ran toward her room, "there's call for you." The little girl handed the telephone to her older sister.

"Saki's speaking," Yun placed the telephone on her ears. A familiar voice heard, "Yun? It's me."

"Ah, Shiba-kun?" His deep voice always made her blushed a bit. This time wasn't an exception, "There's something I can help?"

"Just wanted to ask about the next practice," Shiba simply said. It's a common thing talked about their baseball club. Yun was his club's manager after all. Well, actually it wasn't her wish to enter the club, but many thing happen, until she realize that she was already be a team manager for them.

"Alright, thanks. I could use it."

"No problem, Shiba-kun," Yun giggled. After entered the club one month ago, he became the most diligent member in their club. Not that she mind about it though. Ah, alright. She could ask him about that now, "Ehm... Shiba-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I just wondered..." Yun's face was getting redder, "It's your birthday right? This sunday I mean..."

"Yes..." His voice was flat as always.

"Y-You wanted something on your birthday?"

As if she could see his smile over the phone, he answered, "No. Nothing special."

Rather disappointed, she mumbled, "Oh, I see..."

"Well then, I will hang the phone."

"O-Okay. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yes. Oyasumi." He hung the phone.

Yun sighed. Her suspicion was right. He wasn't even thought about it at all. Maybe she was too excited herself? She looked at a gift that she already bought a couple weeks ago. Maybe she shouldn't buy that. She hasn't had enough courage to ask him to go out with her. Plus, she can't see him this Sunday. She was already promised Mizu-san, right?

Sighed once again, she just rolled herself into the blanket and trying to sleep.

XXX

"Ohayo, Mizu-san," Yun ran toward her friend figure that stood among the crowded.

"Ohayo, Yun-san," Mizu smiled. Her face shone excitedly. Besides her, stood a guy with blonde hair that smiled to her, "Ohayo, Yun-chan!"

"Ah! Chris-kun," Yun greeted smiling, "Ohayo. So, Mizu-san was inviting you, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Chris chirped happily, "Hisoka-chan was so kind to invite me today. I haven't been in amusement park in long time; it would surely excited to play it all."

Yun looked at her friend; Mizu was getting redder as she felt embarrassed. A long time ago, Mizu was keeping her distance from her. She thought that Yun had any feeling toward Chris, the boy she liked. But after everything was explained well, they were being friends again and Yun often tease her about her jealousy back then.

She laughed, "Well, it's a good thing then. Then who was the last person?"

"Sorry," a familiar, deep voice, come behind her, "I'm late." Couldn't believe her ears, Yun turned her head and faced the guy that she tought she was not be able to meet today, "S-Shiba-kun?"

He smiled faintly greeted her, "Ohayo, Yun. Mizushima, Chris." He greeted their other friends with nods.

"Ah, Shiba-kun," Chris nodded still smiling.

"Ohayo, Shiba-kun," Mizu smiled to him, "come on. We'll surely have fun today."

XXX

"Fuh..." Yun sat on the bench sighing. The roller coaster wasn't her favorite thing. But the others wanted to play it, and she couldn't make them down. Now her head was still spinning a bit.

The guy beside her, looking at her worriedly, "You're alright, Yun?"

Didn't want to let him worried, she smiled faintly, "I'm alright, Shiba-kun..." She knew that Shiba, on all of people, couldn't deceive by her poor lies easily. But, she couldn't honestly tell him. She wanted him to have fun on his birthday.

Analyzed her face for a while, Shiba sighed, "Wait here. I'll go grab some drink." And with that he went away, leaving her. Was he...angry? She knew well that Shiba hates whenever she was trying to lie to him. But...

Not so long, Mizu coming over her with smile on her face, "Where was Shiba-kun?"

"Looking for a drink," Yun answered her, "So? How was it?"

"That was very exciting! Chris-kun was really enjoying it too. Thank you, Yun-san," Mizu smiled.

"For what?"

"Don't 'for what' me now," Mizu giggled, "You planned it, right? You chose to play the roller coaster with Shiba-kun, to make me go with Chris-kun. Arigatou."

"It's not a big deal," Yun shook her head sincerely.

"Oh, right? So how was yours?" Mizu's eyes sparkled, "was Shiba-kun was treating you well?"

"Mizu-san!" She felt her cheek become redder, "he, he wasn't... Well... Um..."

"Well?"

"It was your plan from the beginning right, Mizu-san?" Yun frowned at her, trying to change the topic, "you invited Shiba-kun to accompany me so that you could go with Chris?"

"So, what if it was true?" Mizu smiling happily, "You're happy too right, Yun-san? Wasn't that a great idea?"

"Un..." She couldn't find any answers to say. She was happy of course. Shiba-kun was a nice guy, although he seems a bit distant a couple of time. But, she wasn't sure he was happy like her. He never told her what he felt, and that what made her worry. Did he ever thought that she was a burden to him?

"Yun-san?"

"Yes, I'm happy Mizu-san," Yun smiled, "Don't worry. Enjoy your day with Chris-kun okay?"

"Yes..." She nodded, but she still felt that Yun was hiding something.

"Hello, there ladies," Chris came up to them with bottles of drinks on his hands, "care for some drink?"

They enjoyed the ice blended that Chris gave.

"So, you're willing to take the university music exam, Mizu-chan?" Chris asked, "That was so amazing for you! What kind of music do you like?"

Flying her eyes over the sky, Yun felt the air embrace her, pushing all her headache away. Was it really this complicated? This feeling was getting stronger and stronger. Not that she mind but…

"Ah, that's Shiba-kun," Chris's voice made her opened her eyes, "eh, wasn't that...?"

Mizu and Yun followed his pointed finger. There was Shiba, walking side by side with tall, elegant girl besides him. They talked while smiling each other. Yun felt something creeping in her heart. Todou-san...?

"Sorry," Shiba along with Todou walked toward them, "Todou had got me there."

"Hello, everyone," Todou greeted them with her usual polite type.

Chris and Yun greeted her back while Mizu just staring her with raised eyebrow. Shiba's hands held a cup of apple juice that he gave it to Yun, "Your drink?"

"T-Thank you, Shiba-kun. But Chris-kun had already got it for me." The words just slipped of her mouth before she could think any longer. She could see that Shiba's face fell slightly.

"Eh, G-Gomen, Shiba-kun. I—"

"No, that's alright. I was a bit late myself," Shiba shook his head, "Care for some drink, Todou?" He offered the drink to the girl besides him. Todou smiled, "If you don't mind." She took the drink and drank it relief, "Thanks. I was a little thirsty after all." Shiba smiled faintly, making Yun's heart ache a little. That wasn't his fault. She had no right to complain though...

"Well, then. Let's get going," Mizu suddenly stood up, "We'd better didn't waste time at all. So, where should we go next?"

XXX

"Go kart?" Chris looked counting their number with confused look, "But, Mizu-san. Our people were five. Weren't the car can only carried two people at once?"

Knowing that Todou was all by herself, Yun couldn't help but invite her to come with them. She knew that she wasn't too excited with this idea herself, but it's very sad that you have to play in amusement park all alone, right?

"Well, wasn't it unfortunate?" Mizu-san giggled. Yun knew her giggles too well to know her friend was planning something. "One person must be left right?"

Yun shoot her a warning look. She was planning to kick Todou-san. She knew that there's something was going on between them, but at least she didn't want the situation going this way.

On their surprised, Shiba was the one who speak, "Yun, I think it's better if you didn't go with us this time."

The others, including Yun were surprised. Shiba-kun was over Todou-san…? She felt her heart hurt. "A-Alright, I'm not going whis time." She forced a fake smile to them, "Come on, you four better got that before other people do."

Mizu looking at her with sad eyes, "Yun-san…"

"The car wasn't waiting, Mizu-san," Yun encouraging her, "Chris-kun, would you like to teach her? She didn't know something like this."

"Alright, leave it to me, Yun-chan. Come on, Hisoka-chan. I'll tell you how to drive that."

Both of them walked toward the car Yun pointed before. Now just three of them standing still. Yun felt an urge to look at him, but she prevents herself to do so. "I… I'll go get something then," She muttered then ran off from them without looking back once.

XXX

What was she hoped for? She sighed looking at her face through the toilet's mirror. Todou-san was more mature, elegant and more compatible with someone like Shiba-kun… maybe I was really a burden for him all this time…

Sighed once more, she looked at her watch. Maybe they already finish the go kart… I should back there. She walked passed the road inside amusement park with confused look. The path was similar to each other. It took her time to realize that she was already lost now.

She desperately opened her mobile phone. The signal was running out in this mountain. Great… just as her need… Why did everything turned out to be a completely mess like this? She took a seat on the bench. How could she manage to get back to them? Well, maybe she could ask the amusement park's employee or…

"Hiya there lady~" a voice called her. Turning her head around, she looked at number of guys that looking to her with not very polite manner. The one with blonde long hair grinned, "All alone? Care to join us? We're running out of girl right now."

Sensing a trouble coming, Yun shook her head, trying to leave, "I'm sorry, my friend was waiting for me." She felt a hand holding her wrist, "Waiting heh? Not a prob. We're free to accompany you. Come on. We could do something more interesting than waiting." His friends were surrounding her as she unnoticed it.

"I have to go," Yun wanted to release the grip but his hand was stronger than she's expected.

"Wait a bit long will you," the other one with long black hair and black sunglasses on his face smirked at her, "We're just—"

"Get your filthy hand from her," a deep dangerous voice cut them. Yun turned her head and saw him standing there, looking sternly at the guys surrounding her. His eyes were filled with anger and furious. Even Yun was feeling a bit scared as she looked at him.

The blondie release her hand automatically. Yun walk toward Shiba. He pulled her and positioned her behind his back. Grabbing his shirt, she sighed faintly. She felt safe just because of his presence.

"So, that was him you waiting for?" The guy with ring on his nose looked at Shiba with question look.

"Yes. Got any problem with that?" Shiba flatly answered, didn't show any hesitation. His attitude made the guys blinked. He successfully made them scared instantly.

"N-no," The blonde one smiled, "Don't be mad, bro. But we just interested into pretty girl, not that your girlfriend was pretty though—"

"What did you say about her?" Shiba angrily gripped his collar. He was insulted her. It seems these guys really need to watch their manner.

"Woah! N-no, no, no," the guy was timidly trying to escape his anger now, "I just… well… I mean…"

"Speak what you said before!" Shiba shouted angrily to him, making the guy scared even more. The people started looking at them with curious look.

"Shiba-kun, calm down!" Yun gripped his hand, trying to hold his anger, "Please calm down. It's not an important thing. Please… Let them go."

"Yun," Her voice made his mind clearer. Yun shook her head, "Please… Come on. We'll better go…" Her brown eyes indicating that she was getting uncomfortable with the look people gave to them. Didn't want to upset her more, Shiba loose his grip. The guys ran away as fast as they could, disappearing only just a second.

Yun sighed relief. She felt strong, warm hands cupping on her cheek and lifted her head. Shiba's eyes analyze her, "Are you okay?"

Tried to hide her blushes, she nodded faintly, "I'm okay. Thanks to you…"

Sighed, Shiba loose his hand, "Where the hell you're going? I was trying to find you everywhere. The others were waiting for us. Come on." As he mention about the others, Yun felt a pang inside her chest again, "No…"

"What?" Shiba looked at her. Feeling confused about what he heard just then.

"I didn't want to go back…" Yun looked down to her feet. She couldn't face Todou-san again. He would surely chosen Todou-san than her. He didn't need her anymore…

"Yun," Shiba trying to get her hand, but she pulled it gently, shaking her head. Sighed Shiba positioned his eyes in front of hers so that he could look straightly into hers, "You looked upset since I came back. Was I do something wrong? Was I upset you?"

"No… Shiba-kun wasn't wrong at all," Yun trying to keep her voice steady, "I was."

"You were?" Shiba looked at her with question look, "Please look at me, Yun. I couldn't understand it. What were you talking about?"

Yun avoiding his eyes, "Because I'm just a plain, boring girl…"

Shiba groaned, "That jerk. I'll shut his mouth down—"

"No, Shiba-kun," Yun shook her head, "It's not because of their insults. It's just… it's just the truth. I'm just nothing compared to Todou-san. She was beautiful, cool and elegant… I didn't even compare to her even an inch… You're more suitable with Todou-san and—"

"Baka," Shiba cut her sentences while his hand lifted her chin up. His eyes stared into hers, "So you're implying that I was rather enjoyed my day with Todou than with you?"

Didn't find any courage to answer, she avoided his eyes. Yun felt her tears slowly stung her eyes.

"Yun," Shiba spelt her name with his deep voice clearly, "Don't you know why I took Mizu's invitation all the way up here?"

"N-no…"

"Because she said that you're going to go with us," Shiba looked straightly to her eyes, "I was agreeing to go because I thought that I could enjoy my day here with you. I want to spend this day fully with you. Not with Todou, Mizu or the others. It's just because of you. Was it clear?"

"Shiba-kun…" Tears rolling down her cheek, but this time the tears were showing her relief and happiness. She smiled faintly and nodded. Her cheek heated as his hands never left her cheek all this time.

"Good," Shiba's hand patted her head gently, "Just… don't ever thought about it again okay?"

"Un… Gomen, Shiba-kun…" She wiped her tears, feeling rather embarrassed herself.

Shiba smiled looking at her, "We don't have to go back to them if you don't want."

"No, it's alright" Yun shook her head, "Let's go."

XXX

After Shiba and Yun returned to their friends, they decided to grab some food to fill their stomach. The boys were going to take the orders. Mizu was going to the toilet. Just Todou and Yun were left, sat facing each other.

"Yun, I think I should apologize," Todou said all of the sudden. Yun looked at her with question look. "I think I ruined the day of yours, right?" Her sad smiled indicate that she was feeling quite guilty. Yun shook her head, feeling embarrassed, "N-No, Todou-san. You don't have to apologize."

Todou smiled at her. Her eyes analyzing the girl sat in front of her, "You shouldn't worry too much about him." Once again her sentence made Yun looked at her with question look. "He was truly cared about you, Yun. When you're going to go alone then, he was worried sick about you. He said that your sense of direction was mess up and you would hardly get back." Yun blushed as Todou told her.

"And about the go kart," Todou continued. Yun going to ask her to continue but Shiba and Chris were walking toward them. Holding the tray, the brought all their order right away. They gave the food they were ordered and after Mizu back, they began to eat.

Yun felt a pair of eye watching her as she eat her food. Shiba smiled faintly at her, "It's like you're fine now." Yun frowned slightly, "I'm not sick, Shiba-kun." It was Shiba's turn to frown, "You're not that healthy after we played the roller coaster." Yun shook her head, "I was just a little dizzy then, but it's gone now..." Shiba looked rather relief, "Well, that's good then." He just nodded continuing to eat his food.

Suddenly Yun's mind began to connect. Shiba was worry that she was sick? Was that why he said that Yun was better not played go kart with them? So that's not because Todou-san was with them? She looked at Todou and the girl smiled slightly to her. Blushed, Yun decided to drop the matter and continued to concentrate on her food.

XXX

"So, what was it that you need to show me?" Shiba walked her home after they go home from the amusement park. The sky was getting dark.

"Something that I already bought a couple of week ago…" Yun blushed as she hidden the gift behind her. "Alright…" Shiba chuckled, "what was that?"

She offered the gift to him, "Happy birthday, Shiba-kun!"

Shiba smiled faintly to her, "Thank you, Yun. I didn't expect a gift though."

"Open it," Yun nodded happily to him. He did what she told him to and looked at dark blue sport shoes on his hands.

"Y-You like it?" Yun stared at him hesitantly, "I didn't know what you're wanted, so I thought I buy something that you can use everyday."

Shiba smiled patting her head, "Thank you. I couldn't ask a better gift. I like it."

Yun blushed as his skin touched hers, "I'm just glad you like it, Shiba-kun…"

"Yun! The dinner was ready!" Her mother's voice called upon her.

"So, un... I think I'd better going inside," She looked at him, "you were sure you didn't want to stay for a dinner, Shiba-kun?"

"I'd like to, but I couldn't," Shiba smiled apologize, "My mother told me to get home for dinner since it was my birthday."

"I see…," Yun nodded, "Well, then… today was really fun. Thank you for walking me home, Shiba-kun. Please be careful on your way home."

"Sure," Shiba nodded smiling as she ran to her house.

_Yes. That was an unforgettable day for both of them..._

XXX

I really loves how Shiba got very protective over the herione and save her whenever any guys hitting on her XD Happy belated birthday Shiba-kun :D

Thanks for reading it. I'll accept any corrections you all give me since I know there'll be a lot of mistakes there.

Have a good day :)


End file.
